


Look At Me Now-Crankiplier

by Ship_Addict378



Series: Crankiplier Oneshots [5]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dancing, Gay, Gay Sex, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, No Lube, POV Third Person, Pole Dancing, Riding, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Time Skips, Ugly Duckling, crankiplier - Freeform, stripper ethan nestor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_Addict378/pseuds/Ship_Addict378
Summary: In high school, Ethan was bullied every day by none other than Mark Fischbach, so he changed how he was viewed, losing weight and glowing tf up. Now, years later, after an unexpected meeting, Ethan decides to show Mark who really has the power.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Crankiplier Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847356
Kudos: 114





	Look At Me Now-Crankiplier

Ethan looked at himself in the mirror, the acne covering every inch of his face, the fat hanging loosely on his stomach and arms and knees, everywhere basically. He looked closer at his hair, greasy and full of dandruff, his clothes scruffy and old. He was disgusting in all honesty.

He sighed, heading out the door and to school, preparing himself for the day ahead of bullying and teasing and abuse.

He made it through his first class with surprisingly no problems but as he walked through the hall, making his way to his second class, he heard his name being called.

He stopped and turned around, not shocked to see the one and only Mark Fischbach staring back at him, a wide smirk on his face. Mark was the typical high school golden boy jerk, an athlete, popular, smart, teacher's pet. No matter what he did, the teachers loved him and always found a way to pin the blame on the other person, usually Ethan.

He sighed heavily, knowing what was coming and bracing himself as Mark and his two best friends, Seán (aka Jack) and Felix, got closer and closer to him. Once Mark was only a foot or so away he raised his fist, hitting Ethan square in the jaw and knocking him to the floor, giving his goons prime access to kick him all they want.

"What's up fat boy, not gonna fight back?" Mark laughed, pouting sarcastically. Jack and Felix chuckled, continuing to beat up the boy on the floor relentlessly.

When they finally decided to leave, not wanting to be too late to their next class, Ethan was left bloody and bruised, crying in the hallway alone. That was the day he decided he was gonna change something, everything, about his life, was gonna be hot and sexy and confident, somewhere nobody could touch him, physically or mentally, without major consequences. So, he did.

5 years later-Mark and Ethan 23

Mark sat on his couch, sighing over and over again, he was bored out of his mind, he'd finished recording all the videos he needed to and he honestly couldn't be bothered to start editing now, it was already 10pm. He considered texting Tyler or maybe Bob and Wade but they were all busy. Tyler was at some friend's birthday party, Bob was doing a live stream that was actually currently playing on Mark's TV, and it was Wade and Molly's anniversary so they were obviously out on a date.

Mark sighed for what must have been the 50th time in the last hour and picked up his phone, mindlessly scrolling through his twitter feed as he brainstormed things to do.

He thought for a few minutes, listing off places nearby that he could possibly go to alone when something popped into his mind, an ad he'd seen on a flyer taped to a lamppost. It was for a new strip club that had just opened about 15 minutes away, male and female dancers on stage at all times to please all audiences. Mark considered it for a few seconds before pulling up google and trying to remember the name of the place.

It took him a while but he finally got it, Irresistible, cliché but he shrugged and stood up, pressing maps on his phone and getting directions. He decided to walk since he'd probably drink while he was there, it only took about 25 minutes anyway, he was quite a fast walker.

Soon enough, the club's neon pink and blue lights came into view, creating a dull purple glow to surround the front of the building. He walked closer, presenting ID to the guy at the door and pushing open the door slowly, taking everything in.

It was huge and the whole place was lit with bright pink, blue and purple lights, the stages with white spotlights on each of the dancers. There were multiple poles around the sides of the stage on their own little circular podiums but the main stage was a large square, probably 8ft both ways but in the middle of the front of the stage it narrowed onto a runway like stage with one pole at the end on another circular platform but it was all part of the stage, obviously meant for special solo-dancer shows.

All around the room and stage and the many platforms were small round tables, probably capable of seating 3 people maximum but the place was almost full, at least 2 at each table, a few had been put together for bigger groups of 5 or 6, probably stag or hen-dos. Mark walked over to one of the few spare tables, it only had one chair which was perfect since he didn't feel like being joined by some random middle-aged woman trying to hit on him. Besides, he wasn't here for the women.

Mark's eyes looked over all the dancers, there were 3 men and 3 women all on their own separate circular stages, moving their body's around the poles in ways Mark could never imagine pulling off. Nobody was on the main stage except what looked to be a worker of some sort, cleaning it with a broom, they were probably preparing for a show. Mark tried looking at the women, telling himself they were hot and sexy but he knew himself that he was rather disgusted. He couldn't help but look at the men, they were all big and muscly, not his type at all, he preferred a smaller build, subtle abs and biceps that were clearly there but not all there was, he liked the more submissive and feminine type.

He walked over to the bar, hoping nobody stole his table while he was gone, he kept an eye on it as he ordered a beer, possibly also flirting with the handsome guy serving but he couldn't help himself, he was pretty cute. He was mid-sentence when a booming, announcer voice came over the many speakers in the club.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! You're in for a treat tonight! Performing now, the club's most requested dancer! A crowd favourite! Please welcome to the stage! Our very own, Blue Angel!" Mark's attention turned to the stage, he watched a curtain pull back, revealing a guy that looked about his age, although he was facing away from the room so Mark could only see the back of him. He was wearing white angel wings with no shirt and only a tiny pair of white denim shorts that showed off his perfectly sculpted ass and white stockings. He had white heels on that were way too high for anyone to even walk in and this guy was about to dance in them.

He immediately had Mark's attention and he hadn't even turned around yet, he was stood still until a song suddenly started playing and he spun around in a split second, a bright white spotlight shining on him and fuck, Mark had never seen anyone hotter. The guy had bright blue hair that hung loosely, slightly in front of his eyes and blue sparkly makeup with a light pink lip gloss.

He started walking forward in time with the upbeat music, he continued until he got to the end of the stage where the pole was, putting his left hand on it as the music cut out suddenly and his right just as a single bass drum beat sounded out and he stayed there for a few seconds, waiting. The instant the base dropped on the song he bent over backwards in time with the music and everyone went insane as he stood back up and jumped up onto the pole, climbing and spinning and flipping, bending in ways Mark didn't know were possible.

Mark watched, mesmerised by this guy, he was insanely gorgeous, the sexiest person he'd ever seen in his life and his body was perfect in every single way, Mark couldn't take his eyes off of the stranger. He stood up straight from his slouched position at the bar and took a couple of steps closer, just to see the show better over people's heads. The guy suddenly dropped from the pole, making viewers gasp as his heels hit the floor with a quiet click that was barely heard over the music. He slowly descended some steps from the stage, strutting, one foot in front of the other and sitting on people's laps, giving them 5 second lap dances before getting up and moving on, still dancing to the song somehow. He seemed to only be going for males though which Mark found somewhat exciting. He watched 'Blue Angel' walk round the room, spinning and dancing on random tables and the floor whenever he felt like it. Mark felt slightly jealous every time he'd sit in another guy's lap but suddenly 'Blue Angel' stood up and twirled, making Mark's mouth water, and started walking backwards in the direction of the bar but halfway there he spun around and made eye contact with Mark, he stopped dead in his tracks, just staring into his eyes.

Mark stared back, looking into large brown orbs that were filled with...fear? Mark looked confused for a split second before it all came rushing back to him, high school. 'Blue Angel' was Ethan Nestor, the ugly chubby kid he'd bullied every day for years. Oh god.

Ethan's confidence was back as soon as it had left and he carried on walking straight towards Mark, secretly hoping nobody else had noticed his slight hesitation.

Mark backed up with recognition etched onto his features, landing in a seat at an empty table, not once breaking eye contact with Ethan who was still heading straight for him. Mark was now the one that looked slightly scared because he'd changed since high school, had become a really great guy, he spent his days posting videos to entertain others and live streaming to raise ridiculous amounts of money for charity but in this club, right here, right now, Ethan had all the power, had more power than Mark ever had in high school. Ethan could do anything, Mark was vulnerable and they both knew it, high school may have been where Mark ruled but this was Ethan's turf and Mark had walked right into it.

Ethan stopped in front of Mark, looking him up and down, walking round his chair and dragging his hands over his shoulders and chest before getting to the front of the chair again, moving forward swiftly and sitting in Mark's lap. Mark gulped, his hands gripping the chair's arms tight enough to turn his knuckles white. Ethan continued his routine, dancing and grinding on Mark, a huge smirk on his face the entire time before he looked right into Mark's eyes who's pupils were blown wide with a mix of fear and lust because, fuck, Ethan had glown up better than anyone he'd ever seen.

His acne was pretty much completely gone, his skin clearer than ever and his body was toned and defined perfectly. His hair was fluffy and gorgeous, dyed of course but amazing. His face was beautiful, he was easily the most attractive person Mark had ever seen and he was more attracted to Ethan than he's ever been to anyone else.

Ethan stared into his eyes, asserting himself as the one in control even though they both already knew that, he leaned forward to Mark's ear, biting his earlobe gently and licking up the shell of his ear before whispering,

"Hey Markimoo..." Mark choked on his own spit, he knew he was starting to get hard but he tried his best to ignore it and form some words, any words, but all he managed was a breathy, strained,

"Ethan."

"Good to see you again handsome, been a while." Ethan smirked, pulling back to look into Mark's eyes whilst still moving his body in ways that made it look like a regular lap dance and not some sort of fucked up high school reunion.

"Y-You... fuck, you look amazing Ethan." Mark sighed, looking Ethan up and down, relaxing slightly. He put his hands on Ethan's hips and a security guard started walking towards them but Ethan quickly shooed him off, he didn't mind Mark touching him for some reason, maybe because he was hotter than ever.

The blue-haired boy leaned into Mark's ear again.

"I know. Wanna know who I've gotta thank for this Markimoo?" Ethan breathed, his breath ghosting over Mark's neck as he lowered his head, nibbling softly at the skin there, making Mark gasp.

"W-Who?" Mark stuttered, squeezing Ethan's hips slightly as he closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side to give the boy better access to his skin, enjoying the feel of Ethan's mouth on his neck.

"You." Mark opened his eyes in shock, confused and about to question it but with that, Ethan stood up and left, walking back to the stage and taking a bow before winking at Mark not-so-subtly and walking back behind the curtain.

Mark sat in disbelief for a while, trying to make sense of what the fuck just happened until he realised he had to pee. He got up and set off to find the bathroom, ending up in a hallway with doors all the way down on either side, he kept walking until he got to the last door and looked at it. It wasn't the bathroom but on the door was a star with 'Blue Angel' written in bold letters in the middle. Mark stopped for a second to consider, should he knock? Would Ethan even want to see him after everything he did in high school? He took a deep breath before knocking, his heart jumping into his throat when the door handle turned.

Ethan opened the door, looking a little more normal, he didn't have makeup on anymore so his acne scars were more visible but Mark still thought he looked beautiful. He was still in his outfit from the stage but judging by the fact that he'd removed his makeup and there was a half-packed bag on the floor behind him, he was obviously getting ready to call it a night.

"Mark? What are you doing back here?" He asked, without the confidence he'd had while dancing but definitely not with the lack there-of that he'd had in high school. Mark could barely speak, he just kept staring at Ethan, looking him up and down and admiring, he was just mesmerised by the boy, how had he ever insulted somebody this perfect?

"Uh...Mark?"

"S-Sorry, you're just so... never mind. Anyway, I urm I was looking for the bathroom and saw your name on the door and here I am... I'm not sure exactly what my plan was but I knocked so there was a reason I'm assuming, I think, maybe, I'm not sure. Urm, you look amazing by the way, wait what?" Mark rambled, sometimes talking to Ethan and others talking to himself out loud. Ethan chuckled adorably and stopped him.

"Mark, you're rambling." Mark's head snapped up and Ethan was taken aback for a second, Mark looked helpless, confused and nervous, even slightly scared. Ethan had always known Mark to look confident with a smirk on his face or a false innocence he turned on in front of teachers.

"Right. Sorry I-...Uh I guess I just wanted to say sorry for everything I've ever done to you, I mean you were just minding your own business and we made your life a living hell and all those things I said to you aren't true, you're not fat or ugly, in fact you're insanely gorgeous and I-... Did I just say that out loud?" Mark rambled some more, suddenly looking up at Ethan when he realised what he'd said. Ethan just smiled and nodded, Mark chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, he couldn't help but run his fingers over where Ethan had kissed him, it was sensitive.

"Oh, sorry about that. I got a bit carried away." It was Ethan's turn to chuckle nervously.

"What?"

"Your neck, look, come here." Ethan grabbed Mark's wrist, leading him into his dressing room and shutting the door after him before pushing him in front of the mirror and tilting his head to the side. Mark looked at the flesh, littered with small but dark hickeys, he gasped, his cock twitching in his jeans.

"I-I'm sorry, I d-didn't mean t-to." Ethan stuttered, backing away from the taller man. Mark stood up suddenly and Ethan flinched, hands coming up to protect himself instinctively. Mark looked on with sad eyes, his heart breaking at the sight in front of him, he'd done this to him, he'd hurt him and traumatised him to the point where if he moved too quickly, Ethan thought he was going to hit him. Mark walked forward slowly, taking Ethan's wrists and pulling them away from his face, intertwining their fingers as Ethan just watched in confusion.

"Ethan I'm so sorry, I can't explain how much but I swear, I've changed, I'd never ever hurt you again. Besides, I gasped because the hickeys are really fucking hot." Mark breathed the last part, a smile gracing his lips that Ethan mirrored.

"Really?"

"Hell yeah, although they'd look even better on you." Mark smirked and Ethan blushed a light pink, seemingly considering something for a moment before tilting his head to one side, exposing his neck to Mark, inviting him to leave hickeys all he wanted. Mark raised an eyebrow at him but Ethan just winked. Mark hesitantly let go of Ethan's hands, moving his left to Ethan's hip and the other to side of Ethan's head, cupping his cheek and slowly leaning forward, his breath ghosting over the flesh. His lips touched Ethan's neck and as soon as they did, Mark knew they were both screwed because he immediately began ravishing the skin, biting and sucking and kissing anywhere he possibly could, leaving huge dark purple marks on every inch of skin he could get to.

Ethan couldn't help but let a few quiet moans escape his lips as his hands raked over Mark's back and through his hair, tugging it slightly when Mark bit down particularly hard, not as a warning or anything, just because it felt fucking amazing.

After a few minutes Ethan was almost painfully hard and judging by the obvious hunger in Mark's movements, so was he. Ethan grabbed Mark's hair, pulling his head back to look into his eyes for a second before leaning forward and kissing him hard on the lips. Mark reacted immediately, his hands gripping Ethan's hips and pulling him closer to his body and kissing back. Ethan smirked into the kiss before pushing the older man back but holding onto his shirt so he couldn't move any further away. Mark stared back into his eyes, confusion and lust blowing them wide.

Ethan started walking forward, pushing Mark back as he did until the back of Mark's knees hit a couch, he fell onto it, looking up at the smaller man through his lashes. Ethan stood between Mark's legs, cupping Mark's face with his right hand, his left hanging loosely at his side.

"E-Ethan?" Mark said weakly, trying to sound confident and dominant but his voice betraying him. Ethan smirked, running his fingers along Mark's jawline, causing Mark to shiver slightly.

"Hmm, not everything has changed since high school then, clearly you aren't used to not being in control." Ethan chuckled, biting his lip as he looked down at Mark's crotch, eyeing the bulge there.

Mark swallowed dryly, opening his mouth to say something but no words coming out, he shut it again. Ethan watched him, a smile playing on his lips, this was strange, the Mark he knew would never have let anyone dominate him, in any way, shape or form. Yet, here he was, basically handing himself over to Ethan.

Ethan decided to stop analysing the situation and just take advantage of it, he straddled Mark, sitting in his lap and watched as his expression changed to one of anticipation and intimidation. Ethan leaned in close, kissing Mark again, slower and more passionate this time. The older man kissed back, hands laying on Ethan's hips softly as he subtly thrust his hips up into Ethan's ass. The blue-haired man smirked, pulling away again and standing up, deciding to really see how far he could push this.

He stood in front of Mark, looking down at him again before he spun around, slowly lowering himself down again with his ass now facing Mark who inhaled sharply. Ethan decided to put his skills to good use, beginning to give Mark a lap dance, grinding and dancing on him in different ways. Ethan could feel Mark growing harder by the minute, his hips bucking up every now and again, proving to Ethan how much of an effect he had on the taller man, how desperate he was for Ethan.

Once Ethan had got Mark hard enough to start becoming almost painful, he stood up, walking away from the man, taking note of the quiet whine he heard slip from his lips, quickly followed by a hand slapping over his mouth as Mark realised the sound he'd made. Ethan walked over to the pole in the middle of his room, it was there for practising purposes but it seemed like an amazing addition to the situation at hand.

The blue-haired boy started performing an old routine, one of his favourites and by far one of the sexiest since it wasn't meant for a stage, it was meant for himself and apparently, Mark. It was more than a dance, it was a strip, he'd start in his usual 'Blue Angel' outfit and slowly get down to, well, nothing. He smirked as he thought about it and considered the reaction Mark would have.

Ethan spun and danced round the pole, making it seem like a normal routine, letting Mark breathe for a few minutes before dropping from the pole, standing in front of it with the back of his body pressed firmly against it. He slowly reached up to the straps of his wings, sliding them off and dropping them to the ground, Mark visibly tensed, realising just what was about to happen and almost bursting with impatience.

Ethan walked round the pole, spinning his legs round and flipping upside down, spinning on the cool metal before sitting up and reaching, unzipping his heeled boots and kicking them off, landing softly on the ground in just his misleadingly innocent looking stockings and his barely-there white shorts. He faced back to Mark, seeing that the man was slowly palming himself through his jeans, trying not to make it too obvious but it was extremely obvious. He was fidgeting and squirming on the small couch, hot and bothered from the display.

Ethan ran his hands down his bare chest, landing them on the button of his denim shorts, popping it open and sliding down the zipper as he held eye contact with Mark, smirking the entire time. The blue-haired boy then turned around again, facing the pole and bending over agonisingly slowly as he dragged the shorts down, revealing his bare ass. Mark moaned aloud, catching them both off guard but he was too far gone to care anymore so he just sat and watched, not able to do anything but hope and pray that Ethan would follow through with this and not tease him this badly then leave him.

Ethan, of course, knew that every bit of him intended to take this all the way but Mark didn't need to know that quite yet. He stood up slowly, grabbing the pole with his right hand and beginning to strut round it. Mark held his breath, knowing that if Ethan wasn't wearing anything under those shorts then when he got round the pole, he'd be able to see everything and he wasn't in any way prepared. He watched in amazement as Ethan faced him, a blush on his cheeks but still radiating confidence with every movement. He stared, his mouthing hanging open at Ethan's body, every inch of him on full display for Mark, nobody else, not the audience out in the main part of the club, just Mark. His breath caught in his throat as he longed to touch the man, get his hands on him, his mouth. He wanted to taste Ethan, every part of him, forever. He found himself subconsciously leaning forward to get closer but he didn't have to wait too long because Ethan was walking towards him, now in nothing but white stockings.

Mark sat in anticipation, waiting to see what the other man would do. Ethan grabbed Mark's shirt collar again, pulling him up and undoing the buttons on his shirt, pushing it off of the taller man's shoulders and letting it fall to the floor as he admired Mark's sculpted chest and abs.

Once he was done staring, he slowly slid down his body onto his knees, facing Mark's crotch and biting his bottom lip as he looked at the huge bulge there. Mark stared down at him, running his fingers through the blue hair. Ethan looked at the other man through his lashes as his fingers worked to undo Mark's pants and pull out his dick. His eyes flicked down to Mark's dick and widened as his mouth watered, he was huge. Mark's dick was red and swollen, pre-cum already leaking from the tip which Ethan hungrily leant forward and licked up, pulling a low groan from Mark's lips. Ethan liked the sound of Mark moaning for him so wrapped his lips around his tip, slowly lowering his head down onto his length. Mark moaned, bucking his hips to try and get Ethan to go deeper but to no avail, every time his hips went forward, Ethan's head pulled away, denying him of any more than he wanted to give.

The blue-haired boy took the length into his mouth to the base, holding back his gag reflex as his tongue ran along the sensitive underside of Mark's cock. The older man moaned, hands clenching Ethan's hair tightly, only servicing to turn on the younger boy, causing him to moan around Mark's dick, sending absolutely wonderful vibrations shooting through him. Ethan started bobbing his head up and down, his hands rubbing along the length that his mouth didn't cover as he sucked and licked at Mark's member.

"S-Shit Ethan, h-how'd you get so good at that?" Mark questioned rhetorically, knowing he wouldn't get an answer, at least until later, since Ethan's mouth was currently occupied.

"Eth, you need to stop, I-I'm gonna come." Mark moaned out, trying his best to hold off his orgasm. To his surprise, Ethan actually listened to him, pulling off and looking up at him with lidded eyes, a string of saliva connecting his lips to Mark's dick. The taller man groaned at the sight; it was the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

Ethan grabbed Mark's pants and boxers, pulling them down entirely and letting Mark step out of them and kick them to the side before he stood up, pushing Mark back onto the couch and straddling him, feeling their dicks rub against each other, he threw his head back and moaned at the friction, though it wasn't enough, just infuriating. Ethan decided he couldn't wait any longer, he'd done this enough times not to need prep, he was used to the pain. He took Mark's dick in his hand, lining it up with his hole and sitting down all the way in one swift movement.

"Wait Ethan, don't you need to be pre-?! Fuuuck!" Mark started, getting cut off as Ethan's tight heat engulfed him in one go. Ethan almost screamed, yelling out Mark's name, followed by a loud moan at the sudden fullness and sharp sting that quickly melted into pleasure.

"Shit Ethan, you could've hurt yourself." Mark panted into Ethan's neck, holding Ethan's hips tight enough to create bruises and kissing dark circles into his neck. Ethan just shook his head, mumbling something about doing it before as he tried to catch his breath slightly before moving.

The blue-haired man slowly started moving his hips, grinding against Mark, slowly getting faster before starting to bounce up and down, gasps and small "ah ah ah"s coming from his mouth while Mark groaned deeply. Mark buried his head in Ethan's neck, adding to the hickeys already there and making some larger or darker, his fingertips digging into the smaller man's hips occasionally reaching round to squeeze his ass. He thrusted up into Ethan whilst pulling his hips down, pounding into him harder each time.

"Fuck Mark! Faster!" Ethan yelled, hands clinging to Mark's hair tightly and pulling on it as Mark picked up the pace, bucking his hips faster and pulling Ethan's hips down harder.

"I-I'm close Eth." Mark groaned, shifting slightly and hitting at a new angle. He hit Ethan's prostate, making the man scream his name, followed by a mantra of 'right there' and 'don't stop' and the occasional 'please' thrown in. Mark continued thrusting into Ethan, hitting that special bundle of nerves that drove him mad until the younger man yelled out, coming over both their chests, tensing around Mark's dick. The sudden tightness sent Mark over the edge, his come filling the other boy and leaking out around his length as he groaned loudly.

Ethan slumped forward onto Mark, both of them panting as Mark held him, stroking his back soothingly and pressing soft kisses to his hair and shoulders. The pair just sat, holding each other as they came down from their highs and caught their breath back. Ethan finally sat up, looking into Mark's eyes, looking completely debauched and fucked out, staring at the older man through half-lidded eyes before leaning in and kissing him passionately but not heated at all, just slow and meaningful.

"Thanks Mark." Ethan spoke when he pulled away, cuddling up to Mark again and resting his head on the man's shoulder.

"Thanks to you too Eth. You know... I don't want this to just be a one-time thing." Mark breathed out, holding Ethan close, feeling him grin against his shoulder before leaning back and regaining eye contact.

"Me either." Mark grinned widely, pulling Ethan in for another kiss, both smiling into it and chuckling against each other's mouths.

"We should clean up." Ethan grimaced as he looked down at the mess between them and felt the cum leaking from his ass as Mark pulled out of him. Mark laughed softly and nodded, pecking Ethan's lips one last time before picking him up and carrying him to Ethan's shower.


End file.
